


Judgement Call

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Atobe is thrown out of a match, Tezuka is there to calm him down.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word prompt challenge.  The prompt is stated at the end of the fic. Yaoi warning. Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement Call

Judgement Call (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Atobe Keigo stared at the referee. “What do you mean, ‘leave the court’?”

“Just what I said,” the referee told him. “That was unsportsmanlike behaviour and I won’t tolerate it.”

Atobe’s intense gaze remained on the man for a moment longer before he strode off the court and headed for the parking lot. He didn’t look back at the calls of his teammates or even his coach. However, there was ONE voice he stopped for.

“Atobe, WAIT!”

He halted in his tracks and scuffed his shoe on the pavement, obeying the order that he wouldn’t take from anyone else. Tezuka Kunimitsu caught up and stopped beside him.

“Are you all right?”

“Not at all,” Atobe replied, still not looking at him. “Perhaps I was out of line in calling my opponent’s ancestry into question, but I lost my composure. He had been saying things to me throughout the match that I tried to ignore, but the last remark made me angry.”

“And what was that?” Tezuka asked.

Atobe finally raised his eyes to meet the other boy’s, and Tezuka was stunned to see a shine of tears in them. “He said that maybe I was popular now, but one day I was going to be old and alone, with nothing but a pile of money to keep me company.” He shrugged and looked away. “I suppose he hit a nerve. The thought has struck me before.”

“I’m surprised at you,” Tezuka said frankly. “That’s utter nonsense, and you should know it. Especially considering you and I.”

Atobe gave him a skeptical glance. “We’re fourteen years old. Interests change.”

“Yes, they do, but you know damn well that your money means nothing to me, and even with that and your tremendous ego, I’m still in love with you.” He put both hands on Atobe’s shoulders and turned him to face him. “Even if we part ways when we’re adults, if two people as different as you and I can fall in love, you’ll have no trouble finding another mate later in life.” His lips formed the hint of a smile. “And who’s to say we WON’T stay together forever? We may both be too stubborn to allow anyone else to come between us.”

Atobe grinned in spite of himself. “You’re right.” He shook his head. “I’m ashamed that I let that loser get to me. I’ve never been thrown out of a match before.”

“I think the referee overreacted,” Tezuka admitted. “But at least it wasn’t a critical match.”

Atobe gave him an indignant glance. “ALL matches are critical, Tezuka.”

“NOW you sound more like my Atobe Keigo.” Tezuka nodded approval. “Come on, let’s go back in there. You can apologize to the referee and your opponent and maybe they’ll let the match continue.”

Atobe lifted his chin, his eyes gleaming. “And then I’ll wipe up the court with him as fitting retribution.”

\--

(Word prompt – Indignation)

(2006)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
